Parole
Parole is the 9th episode of Ben 10: Alien Attack and the first episode of Season 2, It's been a 6 months since Albedo's defeat and imprisonment, his minimum time in Plumber's Jail has been passed and he is being released for parole. Transcript "Humungousaur": Who Wants Some? "Humungosaur" is attacked by many Pyronites but he manages to get past them all Prison Officer: Very Nice Work Albedo, but you know prison fights are not something we aggree with Albedo: What do you want anyway? Prison Officer: Your Minimum time here has been passed, we can consider you a parole Albedo: Yes, I'll take a parole please (Theme Tune Plays) Prison Warden: Fine, Albedo can have his parole, does he understand what rules he must not violate? Albedo: Yes Prison Warden: Then It's settled, if you break any these rules you will be taken back here to serve your 5000 years in prison Albedo: Yes, Sir Meanwhile on Earth Ben: It's so good to be free of any worries, Gwen: You said that at least once for the past 6 months Kevin: It's time to start thinking, Albedo's past his minimum jail time, he could be on his way right now to get revenge Albedo Teleports in Ben: *Jumps off bed and holds hand over Ultimatrix* Albedo: Hold on for a second! I am here to settle things Ben: Exactly what I was thinking, *Transforms* Alien X! Kevin: If you do anything Ben can make you go ka-boom with the snap of a finger Albedo: I'm here to apologize for all the wrong I've done Gwen: You Have? Alien X: Don't beleive him Gwen he's a skilled lier Kevin: He's telling the truth Alien X: How can you tell? Kevin: His Left Eye Didn't twitch Albedo: You're friend is right, I am as truthful as I can be Alien X: So what? is that it? Albedo: I was hoping I could join your team and redeem myself by helping you Alien X: You have One Chance, But first we should go see Azmuth *Teleports them all to Azmuth* Azmuth: Albedo! What do you want? Albedo: To Apologize, I shouldn't have done all the wrongs I have Azmuth: *Sighs* Considering the fact that you could squash me right now, you're forgiven Ben: If you want to be on our team you need a new look, I don't think a negative couloured me would look normal Albedo: I aggree Kevin: You can have my old ID mask, I don't need it anymore Albedo: *Puts on ID mask and then transforms into Kevin in Season 3 of Alien Force (Before he mutated)* Kevin: Whoops, forgot to put in a new ID Gwen: Yeah, All we need is 2 Kevins running around Albedo: *Fixes Mask and transforms into a form that looks Like Paradox except with younger looks and different hair and clothes* Ben: Well, You do look smart Albedo: Of course I do Ben: Wait, you still have the Negative Omnitrix Albedo: Oh, Yes *Takes it off* You can have it Ben: But what about the Ult- Albedo: It has the same powers as the Ultimatrix and the Master Control is unlocked Azmuth: I will take the Ultimatrix and destroy the evolution function Ben: So, Looks like our team's got an expansion Kevin: Don't forget, he's fresh out of our evil book so keep an eye on him Ben: I will End Credits Category:Episodes